Relations Are Complicated…
by bellakitse
Summary: And We're in the Men's Room. The bathroom scene from 'Asian Population Studies' ends differently.


Title: Relations Are Complicated…And We're in the Men's Room

Category: Community

Ship: Jeff/Annie

Rated: M

Summary: The bathroom scene from 'Asian Population Studies' ends differently.

* * *

"_And don't say it's because I'm jealous of him being with you!"_

"_Oh! Come on, Jeff, I'm sick of this! One minute, I'm too young to date, the next you're trying to get rid of guys I like. Either you want me or you don't! What's it going to be?"_

"_I wish I could give you an answer that makes sense but relationships are complicated…a-and we're in the men's room."_

"_Fine…well, I'm going to ask Rich out. Nothing complicated about that."_

Jeff wasn't sure if it was her parting words or the challenging look that was sent with them that had him moving before he can question what she said. His long legs crossed the small public bathroom to where she was already opening the door. A resounding thud echoed in the room as his palm above her head slammed the door shut again causing Annie to let out a startled squeak, unable to go, still between him and the door, her back to him.

His breathing was harsh against her ear as he pressed into her back, his free hand going to her hip, pulling her back to him possessively. He thought he had himself under control when he finally turned her around to face him, but as he took in her expression, he realized how wrong he was.

She was looking up at him warily, maybe even a little frightened, but under that there was another emotion he recognized well and was surely reflected in his own face… want.

He took in everything about the woman before him: the red in her cheeks, her doe eyes blown wide and her lips, her plump pink lips parted as small puffs of air came out. It had been too long since he felt them against his, since he had tasted her warm sweet mouth. Her tongue peeked out, licking them nervously and he knew he was lost. Any shed of restraint was quickly leaving him; everything he had been avoiding since the tranny dance came rushing to the surface. She figured it out quickly, if the knowing look she gave him was anything to go by. The corners of her mouth twitching which wasn't all that surprising, he briefly wondered why after knowing her for so long, he still couldn't give Annie the credit she deserved.

The message was clear: _'Do you dare?'_

"Damn you." He growled seconds before his mouth covered hers. Damn her to hell and back because instead of pulling back, she kissed him back, her mouth opened under his, not just allowing his tongue in but meeting it. She tasted exactly like he remembered: sweet and tangy, innocent until her sharp little white teeth sank into his bottom lip. His body responded to the bite and he knew by her moan that she could feel him pressed against her stomach. Annie's hands which had started at his face when the kiss began had now moved down past his shoulder and arms and had stopped under his shirt, resting on his belt buckle. He felt one of her hands gripping the waist of his jeans, while her other hand was tracing his abs that were jumping at her touch with her short fingernails.

Jeff broke the kiss when his lungs started to burn and looked down at her and, for a moment, smirked with full of male pride. Her usually clear blue eyes were foggy, her already pink luscious mouth was now cherry red and swollen.

"Annie…"

Annie narrowed her eyes at the hesitation in his voice. "Jeff Winger, you say something about this being wrong or my age and I. Will. Kick. You."

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Jeff couldn't help himself and grinned, but quickly moved one of his legs between hers, pressing against her. "Just joking, Pelé, relax."

"Jerk." Annie murmured.

Jeff laughed as he pulled her up higher, essentially having her ride his thigh, getting a gasp and a wide-eye look from her in response.

"Yeah, but you like it." He conceded, placing his large hand against her chest, undoing the small pearl buttons of her blue blouse until it lay opened, and her lacy black bra exposed.

"You'll also like this." He whispered against her neck, kissing his way down until he reached her covered breast, taking a hard peak through the material, into his mouth he sucked, swirling his tongue over her nipple.

Annie let out a broken cry and gripped Jeff's neck, holding him in place as she arched against him, his mouth against her breast. With his thigh against her core, all she could do was rub against him helplessly, getting some delicious friction but at the same time not enough, leaving her near tears in frustration.

"Jeff, please…"

Jeff looked up at her, his lips shiny from saliva. "Please what, Annie?"

Annie blushed at the way he looked at her seriously but wickedly, knowing that he was returning the challenging look that had started this in the first place. "Don't be mean, Jeff."

Jeff almost gave her an out at the sight of her pout but pressed on, his hand going to the thankfully front closure of her bra, flicking it open, allowing her to spill out of it. With his eyes not moving from hers, he raised a hand to cup her breast, he ignored the need to look along with her moan as his thumb circled her nipple.

"What do you want, Annie?" He asked softly.

Annie stayed quiet for a moment, swallowing hard as she looked up at him. She couldn't think, she was exposed to him in more ways, literally and figuratively, but still, she answered honestly. "You… I want you."

Jeff smiled and let her words be enough. He slid his leg from hers, his hands going to the ends of her skirt, raising it up to her waist before taking a knee. With his thumbs hooked into her nylons and panties, he looked up at her. "We can stop if you want, Annie… all you have to do is say the word."

Annie shook her head firmly, causing Jeff to chuckle as he slid the articles of clothing down past her thighs, knees and finally her feet as he helped her out of her flats. Jeff looked up again taking everything, her open blouse and bra displaying a mouth-watering set of breasts, her skirt bunched at her waist, the rest of her bare for his eyes to see.

"Clothes on you should be a crime, Annie." He said as he raised one of her legs, kissing her calves and worked his way up to her inner thigh.

"Jeff…" She stuttered. "Please."

Jeff raised her leg a little higher, letting it rest against his shoulder as he leaned in, his hand spreading her open for him, he ran his tongue over her slit, moaning as he tasted her. Nothing had ever tasted so good.

Annie shut her eyes tightly at the first feel of his mouth. Every nerve in her body wound tighter and tighter until it hurt to breathe. His tongue pressed against her clit as his finger sank into her opening, in and out, first one, then two. She was going to pass out. There wasn't enough air in the room and every moment Jeff mouth worked on her, her body got hotter. She was going to pass out or combust, one or the other. Still, she clenched his hair in her hand and embarrassedly grinded herself against his face. She cried out, her body locking in place as Jeff closed his lips over her clit, sucking hard. Her orgasm crashing over her like a mack truck.

Jeff let her ride out her wave, drinking in every drop of her before letting her leg drop back to the ground, and then, stood up. He smiled as he saw her with eyes closed and a smile on her own lips. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and then the condom inside it before letting the wallet drop on the floor, the sound causing her to open her eyes. She looked at what was in his hand before looking at him for a moment before leaning up to give him a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips as her hands opened his shirt, while his went to his belt, opening it and his jeans.

Jeff pulled back enough to kiss her forehead, speaking against it. "We can stop."

Annie snorted at the lack of conviction in the words, her lips peppering his chest with kisses as she pushed his snug jeans and stripped boxer-briefs out of the way.

"Shut up, Jeff." She said as her small hand wrapped around his shaft, giving him a firm squeeze and was rewarded with a groan and a twitch in her hand.

"So much for being honorable." Jeff murmured, grinning when his remarks was met with a laugh.

"Be honorable when I don't want you to fuck me." Annie answered bluntly with a blush on her cheeks, contradicting her being ballsy.

"Annie!" Jeff was astonished, her words surprising him but also arousing him even more.

"Yeah, yeah." Annie rolled her eyes as she took the condom from his hand and opened it with her teeth before unrolling it onto him. "I can say a curse word."

"Who knew you could be so foul-mouthed." Jeff joked as he gripped the underside of her thighs, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With one hand, Jeff held her hands above their head against the door, his other hand snaked between them pressing the tip of his cock at her opening.

Annie leaned in, her mouth against his ear and spoke in a sultry voice she only dared use in her head. "Maybe later, we can put my dirty mouth to _other_ uses."

Jeff froze for a moment, the picture of Annie Edison on her knees using her mouth on him, taking him in deep flashing before his eyes. He plunged deep into her, getting a shout in return. He didn't pause, he didn't slow down. His face pressed against her breast, he took her hard, thrust after trust, deeper and deeper, her hot wet walls all around him clenching. It was a punishing speed his cock took, getting in deeper as she raised her legs higher on his waist, almost bending herself in half. She met him thrust for thrust, her hips moving against his. She pulled on his hair so that he would look at her, her normally clear blue eyes dark. Slating his mouth against her, he continued the kiss just as aggressively as their mating.

She was getting close, he could feel it in the rapid clenching of her muscles, he could hear in moans that escaped her mouth. He wasn't far behind her. His heart was hammering in his ears, and felt the slick feel of sweat running down his back. Pressing his hand between them again, he found the little pearl of nerves and circled it with his thumb, pressing harder and harder against it.

"Come for me, Annie, come around me." He spoke against her mouth, his words coming out in gulps.

Annie did exactly as he asked, shouting out his name as he lightly ran his nail over her clit, sending her spiraling for the second time in the night.

Jeff pumped into her three more times before he too went over the edge, her own name on his lips as he pressed his forehead against hers. Staying still until his body and hers stopped shaking. Once he was sure that neither of them would fall over, he slowly returned her to earth.

Annie let out a small gasp as Jeff pulled out of her, he didn't look at her as he rolled the condom off and walked over to the trash can. She pressed a hand to her heart, willing it to return to normal. She watched as he pulled in underwear and jeans back up, pulling up the zipper and closing his belt once more. She followed his lead and put her panties back on but didn't bother with her nylons. Instead, she worked on the buttons of her blouse and Jeff finished with his own.

She looked at him knowing that this wasn't all of a sudden her happily-ever-after.

"I told you relationships are complicated." He finished lamely.

Annie felt a flash of anger and then tiredness quickly followed. Only she could love a man that was as stupid as he was brilliant. She walked over to the mirror and checked if she was presentable, opened the faucet and quickly washed her hands before turning to him. His hands where in his jean pockets, his shoulder slightly slouched.

Looking up at him, she went to her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips, moving back when he went to lean in. "Well, when you have uncomplicated it and realize that you want to be with me, you know where I am."

She turned around and made her way to the door once again, this time opening it wide and walking through the threshold. "By the way, Jeff, you were totally jealous."


End file.
